Everyday Worries
by Meggie-S
Summary: SpiderMan crossover w/ Willow (the character from BTVS not the movie).


Everyday Worries

Written By: Megami Starr

  


* * *

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the featured characters, and whatever there may remain of a plot is something that I just kinda thought of out of the blue. As for timelines; Willow never tried to destroy Warren or the world. She does battle with the dark part of herself, but in this world she was strong enough to stop herself from doing any harm. I've decided that I don't want Spike to have a soul in this story that make Angel less original, besides a moping William the Bloody is a hard character to accurately portray, I'm just not that good.  
  
In the SpiderMan universe. Well, first let me say that I'm working off of a movie that I've only seen once, so any inaccuracies you'll either have to forgive, or you can write me and tell me what they are, and I'll fix 'em. Simple as that. Also, while feedback is appreciated I'm a little sensitive when it comes to my writing, so if you don't have anything constructive to say, I'd really rather not hear it. Lastly, I don't think I really have any original characters that say more than two sentences, so I don't think you'll have to worry about Mary-Sues.   


* * *

Italics are used to signify either a voice on the other end of the phone, thoughts, or mental voices, and while that last one sounds a little odd, I'm sure it'll make sense later.   
  


* * *

Part One

A Hero Can Save Us

  
  


Eggs were popping and sizzling in front of her and Willow was trying to keep her focus on this morning's breakfast and on the half dressed Slayer that was fumbling around the kitchen. "Still can't believe I have a real job." A sensible looking pump was slipped on her foot and she flipped her hair a little to give it some body. "Wills do I look professional?"

"You look great Buffy." She received a warm smile as a thank you and as Xander honked out front Dawn came barreling down the stairs grabbing a pancake and rolling one of the previously done fried eggs in it.

"Thanks Willow. See you after school." Both girls were out the door within ten seconds. Willow looked at the counter and started the mental countdown. _4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ..._ the door banged itself open and Buffy grabbed her purse and jacket, smiling sheepishly, then racing back out to the waiting car. It was another normal morning in the Summers household.

As the last of the eggs cooked and she ate her own breakfast, keeping an eye on the clock. At 9:15 exactly the phone rang. It was like clockwork. Since cutting back on her class load Willow'd been getting Wednesdays off, and since three weeks ago she'd started keeping in contact with her cousin, they had weekly phone calls. He really was a sweet guy. Still smiling she picked up the phone. "Punctual as ever I see."

_Well if there was one thing dad always said it was that being on time was important to any good business man._

"I can just imagine the look on your face the first time he told you that. Like someone kicked your puppy I would guess.

There was a rueful chuckle on the other end of the phone. _You know me too well._ The voice paused. _ As much as I hate to say this Willow, my call this week is entirely selfish._

"What exactly do you mean selfish?"

_Well, I've been busy trying to get a hold of the guy that dad had overseeing the lab's network. It seems that we have some kind of virus that's slowing everything down, but not only can I not get a hold of him, different workstations have started going down. Things are getting a little panicky, and I can't find an administrator that I'd trust with all the information on this particular network._ The reason he called was steadily becoming clearer.

"You want me to fix it?" It came out as a rather undignified squeak.

_We always said you were the smart one._ There was another laugh. _ I know that you're busy with college, but it's not like I'm asking you to move._ He paused, that thought did have potential. _ Although we are looking for a CCIE, and from what I've heard it's not like you couldn't do it. I'm not asking you to though, I just need someone for a few weeks that can get me out of a tight spot. ..... What do you say? Help the desperate family member who's groveling at your feet and more than willing to pay for your trip and whatever work you do. ... Please?_

While hearing him beg was a bit entertaining it was also rather mean. "I have to talk to Buffy about it. I'm sure she'd be fine without me for a little while, but I can't just take off. I'd also need to tell all my professors that I was taking some time off, I suppose most of them wouldn't mind though, as long as I kept my work up."

_That's the spirit. You're a lifesaver. An absolute lifesaver. The company jet will pick you up Friday afternoon. Two o'clock sharp._

"Hey, now I didn't say anything about th--." A dial tone cut her off and she glared at the phone for a moment before it sunk in. She was going to New York. She was going on an all expense paid trip to New York. Dawn was going to be livid.

  


* * *

Author's Notes: I know this part is a little short, but quite frankly it's four AM and I don't know about anyone else, but my best work usually doesn't come until at least 6. Also, I'm not sure if A) I even want to continue this, that is I don't know if there's anyone that likes reading it, and B) I'm not sure if (assuming I post again) I'll be posting the entire story, but adding on, or posting the chapters separately. Mainly I face the decision because I only have a finite amount of floppy disks to story all the files on. If you get a chance let me know which way you prefer it.   
  


* * *


End file.
